


Day 2// Nov 2- Practice Makes Pleasure

by Anonymous



Series: SquipJer Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeremy is horny and is preventing him from sleeping. For the most favorable outcome Squip decides to help Jeremy solve his problem. Enjoy.





	Day 2// Nov 2- Practice Makes Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Favorable Outcome

"Jeremy you need to get sleep." The Squip scolded.

"I can't. Trust me I would if I could. But you won't let me--relax." Jeremy added with a pause. "When I don't I can't sleep."

"Remember what we said about masturbation, you can't rely on your hand."

"I don't care anymore I just need to get off," Jeremy whined and fell backwards on the bed.

The Squip hummed softly, his processors working through algorithms and the most favorable outcome to get Jeremy to sleep.

"Take your boxers off."

"Wh-what?!" Jeremy sputtered, sitting up.

"I said take your..."

"I know what you said, but why?"

"You need sleep, and I am here to help you obtain a healthy and positive lifestyle, and this proves the most favorable outcome to get you asleep. Now, take off your boxers."

Jeremy stood next to his bed with a ducked head and pulled his boxers down slowly,

"All the way Jeremy."

Jeremy glared at the supercomputer but kicked the boxers off sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We're gonna do some practice Jeremy."

It was Jeremy's turn to smirk, "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

The Squip moved forward and towered over the teen, "Lay down on your stomach." He growled.

Jeremy scrambled to do so, his erection almost at full mast from getting horny earlier.

The Squip pulled an old pillow from Jeremy's closet and instructed the boy to lift his hips. He slid the pillow comfortably under Jeremy.

Jeremy squirmed again the pillow, enjoying the friction in created.

"Patience, there will be time for that."

Jeremy stopped immediately at the booming and assertive voice of the Squip.

The Squip then pulled out a bottle of lube. The supercomputer moved onto the bed and positioned himself behind the brunette.

"Now, we're gonna explore some things and see what you like during sex. But for the most part this is so you understand what it's like to prep someone, yes Jeremy."

Jeremy's eyes widened when he realized what was going on, the Squip squeezed his ass with a dry hand. He let out a gasp.

"I said, yes Jeremy?" The Squip growled into the horny boys ear.

"Yes," Jeremy gasped, desperate, and for some reason wanting to please the man behind him.

The Squip nodded, even though Jeremy couldn't see and tested a slick finger around Jeremy's hole.

"Start slow, especially if it's the person's first time. Make sure the lube is warmed up before you start. Start small and work up to more."

The Squip pushed the tip of his finger past the ring of muscles and Jeremy gasped oh so delightfully. The Squip smirked and continued.

"If you need to, you can wait a minute or two before you start moving," With that the Squip settled his finger deep in Jeremy's ass and left it there.

"Pl-plea-please," Jeremy panted.

"Please what Jeremy? Tell me what you need, I won't know unless you tell me."

"Li-iar." Jeremy groaned through gritted teeth, knowing full well he could just read his mind.

"Ah ah, don't test me Jeremy," The Squip scolded and curled his finger so it just barely brushed Jeremy's prostate.

Jeremy gasped loud in surprise and squirmed against the pillow.

"I could easily pull out and leave you desperate, just waiting, open, crying for something. But I wouldn't even let you do much as move a finger close to your dick, and you'd have to rut against this pillow until you came hard and pathetically with a high pitiful whine." The Squip rumbled.

Jeremy moaned as the The Squip fed dirty words into his ears and a part of him kind of wanted to hump the pillow below him if it meant friction against his aching dick.

"Now let's try this again What. Do. You. Want?" The Squip made sure to squeeze Jeremy's hips and thighs as encouragement.

"More please, fuck me with your fingers please just More." Jeremy begged, moaning the last more.

"Good boy," the Squip purred into Jeremy's ear before he added a second finger and thrust them in and out of the boy smoothly.

Jeremy gripped the sheets tightly and bit his lip. Focusing on the fingers instead of his need to move against the pillow.

"Don't hide your sounds Jeremy. It shows if the action is pleasurable to your partner. Other than consent of course."

Jeremy opened his mouth and let out strings of curses and moans as The Squip pumped more fingers into his ass. The Squip was purposefully avoiding his prostate so he could brush against it when he needed.

"S-Squip p-p-please."

Squip ignored Jeremy in favor of moving his hands to squeeze Jeremy's thighs instead. Earning another pitchy whine from the teen.

"Go ahead and move against the pillow Jeremy dear."

That was all Jeremy needed before he was rocking against the pillow helplessly, the need to release building up.

As heat coiled in Jeremy's stomach and he became to overwhelmed with his oncoming high. The Squip noticed and started kissing along the back of Jeremy's neck.

The boy let out a delicious moan as The Squip begin nipping along his collar, not enough to leave a mark but enough that it was pleasurable.

Jeremy leaned forward so the Squip had more room to do as he pleased, the Squip smirked against his collarbone and decided Jeremy deserved his reward.

The Squip immediately started abusing Jeremy's prostate and Jeremy squirmed and bucked against the pillow.

"Go ahead and finish off on that pillow Jeremy." The Squip sung sweetly.

Jeremy came with a long moan and The Squip milked him gently through his orgasm.

The Squip pulled away to go get a wash cloth as Jeremy slumped against the pillow, laying in his mess.

The Squip came back and rolled Jeremy over and discarded the pillow, cleaning it later.

After Jeremy was wiped clean, had new boxers and was comfortable under the covers. He drifted to sleep easily.

Good thing his dad wasn't home.


End file.
